Why?
by Tanaka Ichira
Summary: "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama anak kita, Kazunari nodayo?" "Aku ingin kita membesarkan anak kita bersama.. tapi kenapa kau menghilang dari sisiku, Kazunari?" "Jawab aku Kazunari! Katakan kenapa kau meninggalkan ku!" MidoTaka tidak pintar bikin summary


Author : Tanaka Ichira

Rate : T

Pairing : [Midorima. S x Takao. K] OC

Genre : Family, tragedi, romance.

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, sho-ai, ceritanya gaje alias gak jelas, kalimat tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca pun tidak sesuai, cerita absurt, alur ceritanya terlalu cepat.

Masih mau baca, minna?

.

Why?

.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama anak kita, Kazunari nodayo?"

"Aku ingin kita membesarkan anak kita bersama.. tapi kenapa kau menghilang dari sisiku, Kazunari?"

"Jawab aku Kazunari! Katakan kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?!"

Why?

[MidoTaka]

Pagi yang cerah untuk Shintarou, pemuda bersurai _green_ itu memerhatikan istrinya yang sedang hamil 8 bulan, tinggal 1 bulan lagi buah hati mereka lahir ke dunia, Shintarou tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat istrinya bermain dengan beberapa kucing yang ada dihalaman rumahnya. Pemuda itu tidak menyukai hewan, terutama kucing.

"Shin-chan! Ayo sini.. main dengan kucing ini" Ajak Kazunari -Midorima Kazunari-

"Tidak nodayo.. kau tahu kan kalau aku benci kucing" Tolak Shintarou.

Kazunari mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena Shintarou-nya tidak mau ikut bermain, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil muncul didalam kepalanya, ia memungut kucing yang ada dihadapannya lalu berjalan mendekati Shintarou.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kazunari?!" Tanya Shintarou dengan raut wajah kebencian dan ketakutan.

"Aku ingin Shin-chan menyentuh kucing ini.." Jawab Kazunari dengan wajah cerianya. Seketika itu Shintarou langsung merinding, ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Kazunari tapi pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh karena ia tahu kalau sekarang Kazunari sedang hamil. (Bukannya kalau orang hamil itu tidak boleh memegang kucing ya.. #Author sok tahu kayanya)

"Ja-Jangan mendekat nanodayo! Kalau kau mendekat aku akan memukul kepalamu nodayo!" Ancam Shintarou.

Kazunari tertawa kecil dengan ancaman Shintarou yang terdengar lucu baginya, ia terus mendekati Shintarou-nya sampai beberapa helai bulu halus kucing menyapu lengan Shintarou, seketika itu wajah Shintarou memerah dan langsung memukul pelan kepala Kazunari.

"Ittai yo.. Shin-chan" Keluh Kazunari sambil memegang benjolan dikepalanya karena dipukul Shintarou.

"Salahmu sendiri nodayo" Balas Shintarou dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena marah.

"Mou~ aku hanya mau kau mengelus kucing saja.." Jawab Kazunari.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka kucing nanodayo!" Bentak Shintarou.

Kazunari terkejut karena Shintarou membentaknya, saat masa SMA ia memang sering sekali dibentak tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedih saat dibentak dengan suaminya, ia ingin sekali menangis tapi tidak bisa. Kazunari berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan wajahnya sedih tapi tiba-tiba saja wajahnya kembali ceria dan bertanya kepada Shintarou.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Shin-chan?" Tanyanya Kazunari dengan senyuman.

"Sup tofu saja nodayo" Jawab Shintarou.

"Un.. baiklah.. cepat masuk Shin-chan" Balas Kazunari.

Kazunari memasak sup tofu untuk suaminya, sup pun siap untuk disantap, ia berjalan mendekati Shintarou yang sudah duduk manis dikursi ruang makan.

"Ini.. Shin-chan" Kata Kazunari sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup tofu. "Ittadakimasu" Ucap Shintaroi sambil menepukan kedua tangannya. Kazunari pun melakukan hal yang sama.

#Skip 1 bulan kemudian.. (Terlalu cepat ya..)

Kazunari duduk dihalaman rumahnya, Shintarou berangkat ke rumah sakit karena ada pasien yang harus ia operasi. Kazunari mengelus pelan perutnya yang buncit tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang membuatnya merigis dan menangis. Untung saja Akashi dan Kuroko sempat lewat didepan rumah Shintarou dan Kazunari, mereka melihat Kazunari meringis kesakitan pun langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat Shintarou bekerja.

"Kazunari-kun.. bertahanlah, Seijuurou-kun tolong cepat" Kata Kuroko.

"Wakatta yo.. sial kemana Shintarou saat ini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Shi..Shin-chan.. ada pekerjaan" Balas Kazunari dengan susah payahnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berbicara, Kazunari-kun" Jawab Kuroko sambil mengenggam tangan kanan Kazunari.

Mereka pun sampai didepan rumah sakit, Akashi memanggil salah satu suster yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Berjuanglah, Kazunari-kun" Kata Kuroko menyemangati Kazunari.

Kazunari hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, dan ia pun dibawa ke dalam ruangan bersalin.

"Shintarou! Cepat di ruang bersalin, Kazunari melahirkan" Kata Akashi.

"Wakatta.. arigatou Akashi" Jawab Shintarou.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, Shintarou datang dengan setelan jas putih bersih ala dokter. "Akashi! Bagaimana keadaan Kazunari nodayo?" Tanya Shintarou.

"Masih belum tau, Shintarou-kun.." Jawab Kuroko.

Shintarou melihat ada darah dipakaian Kuroko, didalam pikirannya adalah pendarahan yang dialami Kazunari saat kesini.

"Kuroko.. ada darah dipakaianmu.."

"Kazunari mengalami pendarahan saat diperjalanan nodayo" Kata Shintarou.

Kuroko melihat pakaiannya, ternyata benar ada beberapa tetes darah dipakaiannya. Shintarou pun langsung masuk kedalam ruang bersalin, dan menemukan Kazunari yang sedang berjuang keras untuk melahirkan anak mereka berdua.

"Midorima-sensei.. apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya dokter yang menangani Kazunari.

"Dia istriku.. biarkan aku menemaninya" Pinta Shintarou.

Dokter itu pun mengizinkannya, Shintarou berjalan mendekati Kazunari lalu ia menggenggap erat tangan Kazunari.

"Keluarkan semua tenagamu, Kazunari" Kata Shintarou.

Kazunari terlihat senang, ia pun mengeluarkan semua tenaganya, sampai suara tangisan bayi terdengar, helaan nafas lega terdengar. Suster yang ada diruangan itu membersihkan bayi yang baru saja lahir itu, Shintarou mengecup kening Kazunari tapi Kazunari terlalu lemah untuk membalas kecupan itu, darah terus mengalir sampai dokter yang menanganinya pun kewalahan, nafas Kazunari memburu, wajahnya mulai memucat, Shintarou yang melihatnya pun mulai panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Shintarou.

"Midorima-san mengalami pendarahan" Jawab dokter.

Mata Shintarou membola seketika, ia menggenggam erat tangan Kazunari, matanya memanas, ia ingin sekali menangis tapi Kazunari mengelus pelan pipi Shintarou sambil tersenyum manis, seakan mengatakan 'Semuanya tidak apa-apa, tenanglah Shin-chan'. Jelas saja ini membuat Shintarou tambah ingin menangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kazunari.." Pinta Shintarou, matanya berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang menumpuk disudut matanya. Kazunari tertawa kecil, lalu ia mengecup singkat bibir Shintarou.

"Gomen.. Shin-chan aku tidak bisa.. menemanimu lagi"

"Jaga anak kita ya.., dia pasti membutuhkan bantuanmu nanti"

"Namanya.. biar kau saja yang memutuskannya.. aku tidak masalah, dia anak laki-laki.." "Aku mencintaimu, Shin-chan"

"Sayoonara.." Kata Kazunari dengan suara lemah dan kecil disertai senyuman lembut. Shintarou memeluk tubuh lemah Kazunari, ia masih merasakan kehangatan tapi lama-lama kehangatan itu hilang digantikan dengan kedinginan dan tubuh yang awalnya lemah sekarang menjadi kaku. Ya.. Midorima Kazunari sudah pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi Midorima Shitarou.

"Kazunari?" Panggil Shintarou.

Yang dipanggil pun tidak menjawab, kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

"Kazunari jawab aku!" Panggil Shintarou lagi sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh kaku nan dingin milik Kazunari.

Lagi-lagi Kazunari tidak menjawab panggilan Shintarou. Dokter yang ada diruangan itu pun memeriksa tubuh Kazunari lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, seketika itu Shintarou menangis tidak terima kepergian Kazunari.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama anak kita, Kazunari nodayo?"

"Aku ingin kita membesarkan anak kita bersama.. tapi kenapa kau menghilang dari sisiku, Kazunari?"

"Jawab aku Kazunari! Katakan kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?!" Beberapa pertanyaan pun ia tanyakan kepada Kazunari sambil mengguncang kasar tubuh Kazunari. Akashi pun langsung membawa Shintarou keluar dari ruangan, anak mereka pun digendong Kuroko.

"Tenanglah Shintarou!" Bentak Akashi.

"Seijuurou-kun.. jangan membentak Shintarou-kun, nanti bayi mereka menangis" Kata Kuroko.

Shintarou langsung menghampiri baby yang ada dilengan Kuroko, ia menggedong baby itu dengan tatapan teduh.

"Dia mirip dengan Kazunari-kun.." Komentar Kuroko sambil memainkan pipi chubby milik si baby itu.

"Namanya.. Midorima Kazutaro" Kata Shintarou

"Itu nama yang bagus, Shintarou-kun.." Komentar Kuroko.

"Jaga dia Shintarou.. kalau kesulitan kau bisa memanggil kami" Kata Akashi.

 **#Skip..**

Keesokan harinya. Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan mantan partner Kazunari pun memberikan bunga lily putih sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada orang yang ada didalam peti mati.

Sekarang giliran Shintarou yang memberikan bunga lily putih, ia memandangi tubuh putih pucat milik istrinya, lalu memandang wajahnya yang begitu damai, ia mengencup singkat kening Kazunari, lalu ia meletakkan bunga lily yang terakhir.

"Aku akan menjaga Kazutaro.. kau pasti setuju kan? Dengan nama yang aku berikan" "Sayoonara, Kazunari"

 _"I love you.."_ Salam perpisahan pun Shintarou ucapkan. Peti mati yang ditempati Kazunari pun dibawa ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Semua orang yang ada didepan makam Kazunari pun melemparkan bunya lily putih ke langit sambil mengatakan "Sayoonara Midorima Kazunari, semoga kau tenang disana.."

 **END!**

#Ichi Note!

Fanfic apaan ini!? *tinju bantal*

Huuuu.. lagi sedih atau gimana..

Tiba-tiba aja ichi dapat ide buat bikin ini fanfic..

Astaga.. ini fanfic jelek banget ya..

Gak bisa bikin nangis readers nih..

Btw nama Kazutaro itu gabungan namanya Midorima dan Takao.

Shintarou + Kazunari : Kazutaro.

Pengennya sih.. Kazutarou tapi kayanya gak cocok jadi 'u' nya ichi hilangkan!

Gomen kalau gak rapi ya..!

Minna! Ichi minta ripiu nya ya!

Ejekan, saran, pendapat, kata-kata kasar. Ichi

terima semuanya! Ichi tunggu ripiu kalian minna!

Matta ne!


End file.
